The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus and an information processing method.
With the development of the terminal apparatus such as a smart phone, a tablet computer or a notebook computer, more and more users start to use the terminal apparatus as well as a smart operating system and applications installed in the terminal apparatus. In this case, since the smart operating system and the applications installed in the terminal apparatus generally provide fixed configurations (for example, order of arrangement of menu or fixed hierarchy), it generally can't satisfy habit of usage and personalized requirement of different users at the same time. In addition, since functions of the current smart operation system and the applications are various, many users usually do not know how to use some functions of the smart operating system and the applications.